Reunion of Friends
by Elven-Princess Ginny
Summary: Harry's about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts. Somebody pays him a little visit, too... Read to find out! ^_^


Reunion of Friends  
  
Shi: What's up folks. Hope you remember me, I'm Shi, Landi-chan's Yami. Yeah, she's sorry about taking down Another Out-Of-Ordinary Year, but that many people were bitchin' at her, so we decided it had to go. Anyway, Reunion of Friends is a totally cool new story about Harry, and it has pretty much the same plot as Another Out-Of-Ordinary Year, but it starts off differently. Harry's in his sixth year, and it's sometime in mid-July.  
  
Landi-chan: Did you know that Quong Po discovered the uses of the powdered eggs of the Chinese Fireball dragon? He died in the mid-1500's, though. And he lived to the ripe old age of 96.  
  
Golden-dragon: But I thought that Gulliver Pokeby discovered their uses.  
  
Landi-chan: No, no, Pokeby was an expert on magical birds. He was the author of Why I Didn't Die When the Augurey Cried, and was the first to discover the meaning of the Augurey song.  
  
Golden-dragon: Oh.  
  
Shori: You must excuse them, their doing some Care of Magical Creatures work.  
  
Shi: Yeah. Anyway, hope you like this first chapter. It's kind of short though, well, shorter than what Landi-chan normally writes.  
  
Shori: But Landi didn't write it, did she, Shi? Landi put us in charge of the first chapter.  
  
Shi: Oh, right, almost forgot. Anyway, read this first chapter. The chapter itself is 21 hundred and some odd words, but, of course, we ramble on at the beginning and end, and that makes it longer. Enjoy!  
  
Bob the Dust Bunny: Landi-chan does not own any of Harry Potter; they belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, God Bless her soul. Landi does, however, own her own made-up characters, and the plotline. She also owns myself and Shi.  
  
Chapter One - OWL Post  
  
A teenage boy sat in a small bedroom on Number Four, Privet Drive, reading a very unusual newspaper called the Daily Prophet. It was unusual because the pictures were moving. The title on the front page was 'Dumbledore Takes Action.' Underneath was the picture of an old, friendly-looking man, with crooked nose and half-moon spectacles smiling up at the boy.  
  
The teenager was small and skinny for his age, and clothes four times too big for him made him look even thinner. He had circular glasses framing his bright green eyes, and his untidy black hair lay stubbornly on top of his head. Harry Potter stood up and walked over to his desk. He retrieved some parchment, his quill, and his inkbottle, and began to write.  
  
Dear Ron, What happened? Your last letter took a while to get here. I'm having the best time I've ever had at the Dursleys, although it's nothing compared to what it's like at the Burrow. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are terrified that somebody is going to come and jinx them, so they've been treating me really well. Dudley spends as much time as he can away from home, so I'm living the good life (well, as good as it can get here). But although my life at the Dursleys has gotten much better, I'm still depressed and angry, you know why. Did you read today's Daily Prophet? 'Dumbledore Takes Action' It's a very good article, you should read it if you haven't already. I'm still worried and waiting on our OWL results, have you gotten yours yet? I'm just hoping that I did good in Potions, I don't really care about anything else. How is Fred and George's shop coming along? They're doing well, I hope. Anyway, hope you're doing well too, so see you soon. Good- bye, Harry.  
  
Harry rolled up the parchment and went over to an occupied birdcage. Inside the cage, a female snowy owl was perched. The owl, named Hedwig, had been given to Harry by Rubeus Hagrid as a birthday present nearly five years ago. He opened the cage door and Hedwig soared over to the windowsill, holding her leg out towards Harry, as if waiting for something. He walked over, letter in hand, and latched it onto her leg.  
  
"Take this to Ron, okay? And hurry," Harry said. Hedwig hooted importantly and flew off. Harry walked over to his bed and lay down. He had thought of going downstairs - it was nearly lunchtime - when something made him change his mind. A loud hoot at the window startled him, and he fell out of bed. "Hedwig! What -?"  
  
It was then that Harry realized that it wasn't Hedwig at the window, but an official-looking tawny owl. A lump got caught in Harry's throat, making him swallow hard- it was the results from his OWLs (Ordinary Wizarding Levels). He walked over to the sill and released the owl from its burden. The owl ruffles its feathers and then flew off into the sky. Harry took a deep breath and was about to open the envelope, when -  
  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
  
Surprised, he threw the letter onto his bed and stormed out of his room. Harry ran down the stairs three at a time and then stopped in his tracks when he reached the kitchen. A tall, thin blonde woman in a flowery sundress with nearly twice the usual amount of neck stood behind a large man. This man had dark brown hair and hardly any neck at all, and he was very large. They were Harry's aunt and uncle.  
  
"Potter," a wheezy voice growled. Harry looked away from his legal guardians and saw the most strange-looking man he'd ever seen. He had a mane of grizzled silvery hair, and every in of his face and hands had horrible scars. A large chunk seemed to be taken out of his nose, and his eyes were frightening. One of them was small, dark, and beady, while the other was large, as round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. It was twirling around in his head, taking in his surroundings, as it had done last summer. Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was holding a wand, pointing it strait at Vernon Dursley's chest.  
  
"Hi Mad-Eye," Harry said politely. He looked hopefully around the kitchen, wanting to see more wizards, only to be disappointed. "What are you here for?"  
  
"You haven't sent any letters to Arthur's boy in almost a week, so Molly sent me to check up on you. Have they been treating you badly?" Moody asked.  
  
"Nope. Ron sent his last letter to me with Errol, Mrs. Weasley's owl. Errol must have passed out halfway here, though. It took him an awful long time to reply to my last letter. I just sent Hedwig away with another message a little while ago," Harry told him.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell Molly," Moody growled. "You take care of yourself now, Potter. We'll be seeing you soon, some time in August, maybe. And don't let them two -" he jabbed his wand in Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's direction "- boss you around."  
  
"Sure thing Mad-Eye," Harry said. "See you later."  
  
Mad-Eye looked like he was about to say something else, but then changed his mind. He tipped his bowler in Harry's direction, and then, with a loud CRACK, he was gone.  
  
"What was that man doing here, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"Oh, he was just checking up on me. Remember, he said that if it didn't write to them every three days, he'd come," Harry said, thoroughly enjoying the fact that his uncle was scared out of his wits by an old man.  
  
"W-well, you just make sure that you keep writing to those - those people," Aunt Petunia stated.  
  
Harry nodded and then went back up to his bedroom. He looked at the envelope on his bed and sighed. From the moment he'd gotten out of Hogwarts, he had both dreaded and looked forward to this moment. Of course, other emotions were merged with these - hatred, sorrow, anger. And these three emotions came to him after an incident which had happened not that long ago, in the Department of Mysteries, located in the Ministry of Magic, when Harry, a few of his friends, and select members of the Order of the Phoenix, had met up with Lord Voldemort, the greatest evil sorcerer of the age, and his Death Eaters. The Order of the Phoenix is a group of qualified witches and wizards who work against the infamous Lord Voldemort.  
  
So during Harry's History of Magic exam, he had seen a vision of Lord Voldemort torturing Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, who also happened to be falsely arrested for murdering thirteen people, in the Department of Mysteries. So Harry and a few of his friends went there, only to find a prophecy with Harry and Voldemort's names on it. Anyway, long story short, the Order of the Phoenix came to help and Sirius and his cousin, a Death Eater by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange, dueled, and Bellatrix murdered Sirius. Harry was devastated.  
  
'A pray to God that I did outstanding on my Potions OWL,' Harry thought as he reached for the envelope. He ripped it opened at looked at its contents.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter," he read aloud to himself, "the following are the are the results of the Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations written in June of 1996 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Theory of Charms, written examination." Harry closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and then opened his eyes again. "Outstanding! YEA!!" He felt like jumping in the air in celebration, but reminded him that it was only one good mark; what if he did horrible in everything else? "Charms. practical exam. Exceeds Expectations! Hahaha! Let's see what Malfoy'll say to that!"  
  
He heard a set of thundering feet, and then hid the letter under his pillow seconds before the door opened with a loud WOOSH! Uncle Vernon stood in the doorway.  
  
"What's all this racket boy?" he said, his face turning purple.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Vernon," Harry said, and the in a mock voice, he added, "But we must remember what Alastor told us, mustn't we?"  
  
"Argh! S-sorry boy, but keep your voice down!" With that, Vernon stalked off, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Heh heh," Harry said quietly. "Anyway. where was I? Ah, Transfiguration. What would I do without dear old Professor McGonagall? Written examination. yea, Exceeds Expectations! Good, good, practical exam, Exceeds Expectations. this means McGonagall will take me in her NEWT classes!"  
  
He went through every one of his exams, and over all, he did really well, and he passed almost every subject. Harry got an 'E' and an 'A' in Herbology, and he was very proud of the two 'O's he got in Defense Against the Dark Arts. In Care of Magical Creatures, Harry got an 'E' and an 'O', while in Astronomy, he got an 'A' and a 'P' (during the practical Astronomy exam, there had been a little mishap on the grounds, so he only got about 2/3 of it done). Harry received an 'A' in History of Magic, and he'd averaged a 'Poor' in Divination, but even that made him proud, as he's expected to get either 'Dreadful' or the much-hated 'Troll'.  
  
Finally, he came to the subject he'd dreaded to find out his mark in. If he didn't get 'Outstanding', Professor Snape wouldn't take him in the NEWT Potions classes, and then he wouldn't be able to pursue his dreams and become an Auror. He would still get in the Order, but he wouldn't be an Auror, like Moody. Harry looked at one of his Potions marks and froze. Excitement flooded through him, as did happiness and self-satisfaction.  
  
"I got an O!!!!!" he yelled. Downstairs, he heard a loud THUMP and then somebody thundering up the stairs, but didn't bother to put away the letter; he was overjoyed.  
  
"Boy, would you be - what is that? What have you got there?" Vernon said moments later. He walked over and snatched the letter right out of Harry's hands. Harry saw Uncle Vernon's lips forming the words on the paper, and then he looked up at Harry. "What is this rubbish?"  
  
"It's. er. the results of the exams we wrote at school," Harry said.  
  
"Outstanding. Exceeds Expectations. your lot must be real nutters, giving you Outstanding. honestly. ah! Here we go, you got two 'Poor' and an Acceptable in History!" I'd like to have a talk with them teachers!" Vernon said.  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe you would, because one of them's a centaur - you know, half-human, half-horse - and the other's a ghost," Harry said angrily.  
  
Uncle Vernon went pale as good old Professor Binns himself. He threw the letter back at Harry (my, what a powerful weapon) and then left the room.  
  
Harry looked at the second mark once Vernon had left the room and collapsed.  
  
Harry stood up, rubbing his head five minutes later, trying to take in what he had just seen. This couldn't be happening, not when he'd just gotten the highest grade he'd ever gotten in Potions on his practical OWL. He looked at the paper again.  
  
"Exceeds Expectation. How could I get Exceeds Expectations! When I just got Outstanding!" Harry said angrily.  
  
He heard the front door open, and then somebody come, once again, thundering up the stairs. A boy about Harry's age entered. Short, blonde hair lay on top of a thick, fat head. He looked as big as an elephant, and wore a gray T-shirt to match.  
  
"Would you keep your mouth shut, Potter! I'm trying to do some homework downstairs!" Dudley Dursley said angrily.  
  
"Oh, whack off, Dudley! I can't tolerate your stupidness right now! Geez, even Crabbe and Goyle are smarter than you, fat head!"  
  
"Oh, now your asking for it Potter!" Dudley said, rolling up his sleeves, his face getting just as purple as his father's had been a little while ago.  
  
"Oh, Dudley, you know, I've been waiting several long years to get you for all the pain you caused me as a child!" Harry said, bounding towards Dudley. He gave Dudley a strong smack in the jaw, which Dudley returned, four times as hard.  
  
"How did you like that, Potter!?" Dudley yelled.  
  
"I've felt worse!" Harry said, giving Dudley a forceful kick where the sun don't shine. "Have you ever been attacked by flying keys?" He gave Dudley another smack in the jaw.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not I freak, so no!" Dudley screamed, punching Harry in the face, breaking his glasses and causing them to fall to the floor.  
  
"Had all you bones in your arm removed and painfully regrown them in a night!?" Harry yelled, punching him in the stomach. "Had the fang of a fifty-foot poisonous snake stuck in your arm!?"  
  
Dudley and Harry went on like that for nearly ten minutes, until Harry lost consciousness. A few seconds later, Dudley did the same.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Shori: We'd love to here what you'd like to say, so hurry up and review.  
  
Golden-dragon: Landi-chan does accept anonymous reviews, but she hopes that, if you do have an account, you can take a little time out of your hectic lives to just sign on.  
  
Shi: CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Landi-chan: Anyway, I hope you review and tell me what you think, and maybe you'll throw along some suggestions.  
  
Bob the Dust Bunny: And Landi-chan will answer any questions you have, so don't be shy.  
  
Landi-chan: Anyway, Good-bye, and check for when Chapter Two is up! Ja ne, my loyal fans!!! I luv you all! Ja ne ^_^ 


End file.
